Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device and a lighting apparatus using the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device and a lighting apparatus for vehicles using the same with enhanced lifetime.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, as society advances to the information-oriented society, the field of display devices which visually express an electrical information signal is rapidly advancing. Various display devices, having excellent performance in terms of thinness, lightness, and low power consumption, are being developed correspondingly.
Examples of the display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, organic light emitting display devices, etc.
Particularly, the organic light emitting display devices are self-emitting devices. In comparison with other display devices, the organic light emitting display devices have a fast response time, high emission efficiency, high luminance, and a wide viewing angle and thus are attracting much attention.
Moreover, organic light emitting devices (e.g., organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs)) applied to organic light lighting display devices are next-generation light sources having self-luminance characteristic, and are better in viewing angle, contrast, response time, and consumption power than liquid crystal. Also, the organic light emitting devices have a surface emission structure, and thus are easy to implement a flexible type.
Recently, research for using the organic light emitting devices as light sources of lighting or display devices is being actively done based on good characteristics of the organic light emitting devices.